Brothers in Blood
by raecat
Summary: Gilbert's time is finally running out. Ludwig, with a little help, makes a drastic decision that will bind his brother to him... forever. AU, Vampire!Gilbert, Germancest
1. Chapter 1

_Gilbert's time is finally running out. Ludwig, with a little help, makes a drastic decision that will bind his brother to him... forever._

_This idea was inspired by a mention in my other fic about Germany's secrets, in which he mentions Alfred's idea that Gilbert is a vampire. I ran with the idea. So I guess this an AU. _

_Warning: will eventually contain boyxboy and Germancest. You have been warned._

_Disclaimer: The concept and characters used in this story are not mine. I only took them out to play._

**Brothers in Blood**

Chapter 1

Shifting again, Ludwig kicked off the heavy comforter. Snow fluttered past the window, softly illuminated in the pale light. He sighed, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. Another night without sleep. He was exhausted and it showed itself in the dark circles and snappish tone. Everyone was victim to his dark mood, save the one asleep next to him, who also happened to be the cause of most of the stress.

Turning on his side, Ludwig propped his head up on his hand. Gilbert lay curled next to him, cocooned in the warm blankets. His back was to Ludwig, who recalled how once, long ago, Gilbert had told him stories of how he used to sleep curled around his sword, back when he was a knight. Now, swordless, he curled around his small yellow chick, he himself curled in Ludwig's protective embrace.

Just over a year ago, the wall dividing them was opened and they were able to see each other again. After that, they were barely in separate rooms. Gilbert seemed to hold the same reluctance Ludwig did to let the other out of his sight. He had felt a change stirring in him; last time he felt something like this was when the German Confederation was forming. It was like puzzle pieces snapping together. And now that Germany had been reunified... he didn't want to admit it to himself, but Gilbert was running on borrowed time.

Just how long would he last now? He had surrendered Königsberg, now Kaliningrad, to Russia years ago. East Germany had returned to Ludwig. The remains of Prussia have been scattered like leaves in the wind. With no purpose, there was no point to Gilbert's existence. How long before Death in his grim visage visited and took him away?

These thoughts plagued Ludwig's mind, keeping him awake at night. And when he did manage to sleep, nightmares haunted him. Nightmares full of screams, of Gilbert being ripped from his arms, of waking up to an empty bed.

Ludwig sat up quickly, startled out of his sleep. He looked around. It was still dark, still snowing. The dogs were all asleep. No noises to indicate anyone else in the house. Gilbert beside him... Ludwig looked back over. Gilbert was on his back. Never, in the long years they had been together, had he ever seen Gilbert sleep on his back. His hands were crossed over the blankets, resting on his chest. He looked dead. Ludwig's breath caught in his throat. Just as he was about to shake the other, he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

This time, he actually stopped to stare. He was sure his mouth was hanging open. There, sitting on the edge of the bed next to his brother, sat the hazy form of Friedrich the Great. Ludwig's brain ground to a halt.

Although not visited as often as England or Norway, Ludwig was no stranger to ghosts. He had been raised in the Black Forest, after all, and had meet Ancient Rome once. For years he was haunted by those whose deaths he had caused. He paled as he realised what Friedrich's presence meant.

"Good evening, Ludwig. I apologize for disturbing your rest. Forgive me for being so informal, would you prefer Germany instead?" His German was accented, like Gilbert's had been so long ago. He spoke in a courtly manner.

"Whichever you prefer, Sir." It took him a minute to find his voice. Belatedly he realized he should bow or kneel, but his body still wasn't listening to his brain.

"I assume you know who I am." A small smile graced his aged features as he gazed at Ludwig.

"Of course, Sir."

"I see." The smile fell. Of course he knew, all of Germany had known this man. Hitler made sure of it, and so his great history had been twisted to suit a madman. Ludwig quickly backtracked.

"No, Sir! You misunderstand me! Gilbert spoke of you often and I... I always wished I could have known you." He relaxed slightly as the smile returned, accompanied by a twinkle in his eye.

"I too wished I could have been here to watch you grow. Unfortunately, our meeting is not on a happy occasion."

"Why are you here?" Ludwig wasn't stupid or naive, he knew why Gilbert's beloved king was here. But why the king? Friedrich seemed to understand.

"Dying is not an easy thing, Ludwig. I am here to help him and to guide him."

Ludwig shuddered at the truth. Now that the words had been spoken, he could not ignore them. He was about to lose Gilbert again, only this time forever.

"Please, no! I can't lose him again! I can't do this without him!" His voice seemed to come of its own accord, same as his hand, which had grabbed Gilbert's cool one. He bowed his head, unable to look the king in the eye. No doubt he thought Ludwig was weak and not a fit companion for the Prussian.

He felt an icy sensation on his shoulder; Friedrich had placed his hand there in a show of compassion. "You survived without him before. I know you can do it again."

When Ludwig tried to object, all that sounded was a sob.

"When I was dying, Gilbert begged me not to go. He told me the same things, that he could not survive without me. He has done well, however. I know you will as well. He is suffering right now, Ludwig."

"I'm so sorry, Gott, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, everything that has happened to him is my fault. I took Prussia from him, your Kingdom is gone! The wars and after, all his suffering, is my fault! It's not fair that he suffered everything and now has to die. Take... take me in his place! Let him live, give him Germany. I will die in his stead." The dam Ludwig had been keeping on his feelings was finally broken. When he looked up, beseechingly, at the king, his cheeks were damp with tears.

"You know I cannot do that Ludwig. Nor does he blame you for his suffering. None of it was your fault. Things happen, empires come and go. He knows that, and bears you no ill-will."

"I... I'm sorry. He was yours first, and you two have been apart for so long. It is selfish of me to want to keep him here. To deny him the chance to be with you again."

"He would be the first to tell you he belongs to none but himself. But you know that he is very lonely, deep inside. I know that he has missed you while you were apart. He has had time to get over my death, and you helped him with that. Not only did you give him your love and attention, but you gave him a family. Do not think you are not important to him Ludwig." Friedrich chuckled. "As for being selfish, it is I who am being selfish for wanting to take him back with me. It is true that I have missed him, but I can see that you love him as much as I ever could."

"I do love him. I need him. He completes me. Germany may be reunited, East and West, but I do not feel whole without him."

"You know that will change when he passes. Anything he is holding on to will return to you."

"It won't be the same." Ludwig bowed his head over their hands, squeezing Gilbert's tightly. Silence reigned, Friedrich a hazy presence beside him.

"How long?"

"Probably within the hour. His body is weak."

"He won't wake before then, will he."

"I'm sorry Ludwig."

It was silent as the two kept vigil over Gilbert. Ludwig could feel his fading pulse through their joined hands and he squeezed harder, hoping to share his life-force. Tears marked his cheeks, unchecked.

"There is one thing you can do to bind him to you forever." Friedrich's voice was soft, hesitant, but Ludwig looked up right away.

"It requires a blood covenant to bind him to you. And only you. Forever. The only way to break it is death. If you die, he dies. Do you understand?"

"A blood covenant? So he would be like a vampire? What would that mean for him? Can he be harmed? How would it work?"

"You get your life energy from your people and lands. Since Gilbert no longer has people or lands, he is essentially starving to death and fading away. By drinking your blood, he will live off of your people and lands as well. But like I said, he can only be bound to one person. If anything happens to you and he cannot feed, he will starve to death again. But other than that, he can live a normal life. Food, sleep, sunlight. No one but the two of you would have to know."

"Do you... You know him best, do you think he would hate me for this?" Ludwig was hesitant. He wanted to say Yes right away, get on with the process, and keep Gilbert with him forever. But he would rather die himself than bind Gilbert into a life he hated.

Friedrich placed his hand on Ludwig's shoulder again. "He cares for you very much, Ludwig. I doubt he would balk at a chance to spend more time with you. And to terrorize the other nations, of course."

"Of course. What do I need to do?"

"Fetch a knife. It is almost time."

Ludwig reached for the knife he usually kept in the bedside table. Like with the gun beneath his pillow, he was always prepared. Just in case. Returning to Gilbert's side, he took his brother's hand in his and waited for Friedrich's next instruction.

Even as Friedrich told him it was time, he could feel the death shudder in both their bodies. Somewhere across town, the bell tower rang once as he sliced his wrist. A second ring sounded as his blood poured into Gilbert's mouth. A third ring as he felt the world shift, as if his land were struck by an earthquake.

There was no fourth ring, only silence once more filling the snowy air, as Ludwig sunk back onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gilbert's time is finally running out. Ludwig, with a little help, makes a drastic decision that will bind his brother to him... forever._

_Warning: will eventually contain boyxboy and Germancest. You have been warned. _

_Disclaimer: The concept and characters used in this story are not mine. I only took them out to play._

**Brothers in Blood**

Chapter 2

Ludwig slowly awoke, the pale winter sun illuminating the room through the open curtains. It had stopped snowing during the night, leaving the world coated in pristine white. He could feel the chill in his bones and the ice across his land. He felt complete, whole, for the first time in a long while. He could also feel Gilbert beside him, like an extension of himself, the same way he could feel his own land.

A good analogy, Ludwig thought, involved lemonade of all things. Which was ironic because he didn't even like lemonade. But the analogy fit. He had had all the lemons and Gilbert all the sugar, but now, they had mixed it together and each had a glass of the refreshing drink.

Gilbert, he decided, was already influencing him. He turned his head slightly, smiling fondly at the pale man who occupied his thoughts. It took him a minute to realize just what he was seeing.

Ludwig had been sleeping on his back, shifting there at some point after he passed out. Gilbert lay facing him, tucked comfortably beside him, head on his shoulder. Ludwig's arm was around him, hand resting lightly on his hip. At some point during the night, the dogs had shifted as well, and 2 were pressed along Gilbert's back, sharing their body heat. The third lay across their feet.

Gilbert looked better already. His skin, still pale, had taken on a healthier tone and the dark circles beneath his eyes were already fading. Even his hair had gained back some of its old sheen. In the span of a few hours, he was looking more and more like himself. Pressing two fingers to the pulse point on the others neck, Ludwig listened. The heart beat was stronger, filled with life and purpose. It echoed his own beat, causing Ludwig to realize their hearts were beating in time.

Gently, Ludwig extracted himself from the tangle on the bed and headed into the bathroom to shower and prepare for the day. His movements were sure and methodical as always, even as his thoughts strayed to the night before. He knew he would need to explain everything to Gilbert; he would soon notice something was different. Stepping from the shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back into the bedroom.

Gilbert, still asleep, had somehow known his brother was missing. His hand was stretched across the bed, reaching and searching. Small whimpers and snuffling escaped his mouth. Unknown to him, he was searching for his other half, for his blood-bonded. Ludwig, seeing this, quickly settled next to him, gripping the searching hand in his own. His other hand gently stroked Gilbert's hair, causing him to wake.

"mmm...West?" Bleary red eyes blinked sleepily, bringing blond hair into focus. Ludwig was glad to see color and life returning to those eyes. He was also relieved that Gilbert seemed to know who he was; it had taken a few months for him to wake without panic or confusion to where he was and who he was with.

"I'm here bruder, I was in the shower. Did I wake you?"

"No... missed you." Ludwig smiled; his brother probably wasn't awake enough to stop such sappy thoughts from escaping.

"How are you feeling?"

"'m alright."

"Good. Go shower and I'll make some breakfast." Once Gilbert was fully awake, Ludwig would explain everything.

X x X

It had been three weeks since that fateful night and Ludwig hadn't said a word. He had lost the courage to tell Gilbert what he had done and mentally berated himself daily. Gilbert had started noticing things, just as he had known he would. He was beginning to fade again and Ludwig knew his time was up.

In order for Gilbert to live, he had to drink Ludwig's blood. In order for him to drink Ludwig's blood, Ludwig had to tell him everything. In order to do that, he needed to stop being a pansy-ass and man up. He sighed.

Picking up his knife, he resumed chopping potatoes. They were making dinner, which actually meant Ludwig was making dinner while Gilbert stayed out of the way and told him about his earlier phone call with Antonio.

It wasn't that Gilbert couldn't cook, it was just that Ludwig was too OCD to let him use the kitchen.

Ludwig was only half-focused on his task. While listening to Gilbert with one ear, he was mentally berating himself for not telling him anything yet. Gilbert was beginning to look tired again and the dark circles were returning. His attention was immediately brought back to the present when one of the dogs barked, startling them both.

"Scheiße!" Sharp pain caused Ludwig looked down - he had nearly sliced his finger off! Turning, he reached to grab a towel, only to stop and stare.

Gilbert had appeared beside him, obviously in concern, only to become transfixed by the sight of blood. His eyes had glazed over and he moved automatically, grabbing Ludwig's hand and licking it. His tongue came down and around, getting all the blood that had flowed out. Once the hand was clean, lips attached themselves to the cut, sucking the blood in.

Ludwig stood transfixed. It seemed that Gilbert's body was trying to preserve itself, even if that meant feeding without it's owners knowledge. That or this was some weird result of being with Russia for so long. He really hoped it was the first one.

As a Nation, Ludwig healed quickly and the knife cut, which would merit stitches on a human, began to heal quickly. It only took a moment longer for the blood to clot and Gilbert's impromptu feeding to end. As it did, awareness returned to his eyes, breaking his trance-like state.

"West... I... um... I don't... Bitte!" Quickly releasing Ludwig as if he had been burned, Gilbert backed up as he stammered an explanation he didn't have. Turning, he fled the kitchen.

Ludwig tore after him, afraid he would leave the house. Although lacking the retreating skill of an Italian, Gilbert could still disappear into their shared lands or even someone else's. Stopping short in the doorway, Ludwig realized his fears were unfounded. Gilbert hadn't made it further than the sitting room and was perched on the edge of the couch, staring at his bloody hands.

"Bruder?" Ludwig took a cautious step closer, not wanting to frighten the other.

"Stay away! I don't... What happened to me? What did that bastard do to me!" Bloody fingers clenched in pale hair, even as Ludwig ignored the order and stepped closer. He gently pried the fingers loose and held them in his own as he sat next to Gilbert, even as the other began to struggle.

"You won't hurt me. We need to talk. This is not Russia's fault, it's mine." Gilbert froze, eyes widening. Ludwig plowed on before he lost his nerve. "Do you remember the snow storm three weeks ago? It all happened that night. You were dying, you had been dying ever since we reunited. That night was supposed to be your last. If I've realized anything in the years we were apart, it's that I can't live without you. And I was watching you fade for weeks. That night, your King appeared beside you and told me time was up. But he showed me how to save you, to keep you here. I bound you to me with my blood. You need that to survive, but since I didn't tell you, you haven't been feeding. Which led to this."

"So I'm some kind of leech now? Feeding off people to survive? Or just Nations? Hell, I attacked you over a cut! What would happen if I went to visit Specs or 'Tonio? Would I attack them? Or Gott forbid, Mina* or some other innocent Nation?"

"No no no! Nothing like that would ever happen. You are bound to me, only my blood will sustain you. You are the same normal Nation like the rest, except you need my blood. That's what connects you to the land and people we all get our energy from. If you stop feeding, you will fade away like you should have that night."

"And my king told you all this?"

"Ja, Friedrich der Große. He told me everything. I'm sure he wanted you to be happy."

"Alte Fritz... But why? You've been standing on your own so long now, and Germany is whole again. You don't need me." Gilbert's voice faded with sadness, even as Ludwig gripped his hands tighter.

"Maybe as a Nation, no. But _I_ need you. You've always been there for me, always, and I can't keep doing this without you. I barely survived our separation. Germany may survive your death, but Ludwig won't."

"Wes... Bru... Lu... I... " Gilbert stumbled over his words. Ludwig's confession hit him hard, but he had no idea how to respond. Their situation was changed; he was dissolved, nothing but a shadow being kept alive by a blood covenant. They were no longer East and West; were they even Brothers? Ludwig seemed to sense his struggle. Letting his hands go, he drew Gilbert into a tight hug.

"You are my other half. You are the East to my West, even if our lands are one. Our hearts beat as one now, can you feel it? Instead of my lands and your lands, it's finally _our_ lands."

From his new position on Ludwig's chest, he could hear the other's heartbeat and realized, yes, they were beating in sync. Content with the thought and Ludwig's confession, he relaxed into his brother's strong arms.

He smiled as the thought struck him. "Hey West, it's almost like I brought some sugar and you had some lemons and we made some awesome lemonade."

Ludwig couldn't help by laugh in agreement. Shifting slightly, he drew his boot knife. Slicing his wrist, he angled it towards Gilbert's mouth in a silent question. The press of Gilbert's lips was answer enough.

X x X

_* Mina is short for Wilhelmina aka Liechtenstein. I gave her a proper German name._


	3. Chapter 3

_Gilbert's time is finally running out. Ludwig, with a little help, makes a drastic decision that will bind his brother to him... forever._

_I apologize for the delay. I admit to having a horribly hard time writing this chapter, until I changed my mind to include something for Gil's birthday. Hopefully everything will pick back up next chapter!_

_Warning: This chapter does contain sex (Germancest, boy/boy). I will clearly denote it, so please feel free to read the rest of the chapter and skip that part if you are uncomfortable._

_Disclaimer: The concept and characters used in this story are not mine. I only took them out to play._

**Brothers in Blood**

Chapter 3

Christmas had come and gone in a flurry of snow. Roderich had visited briefly and the brothers had excused themselves from any New Years plans. The official story was that Gilbert was still weak and healing (true) and that the country was trying to get back on it's collective feet (also true). But in reality, neither of them knew how to face the outside world. Many leaders of their neighboring nations, and even some of the Nations themselves, had spoken out against the reunification of East and West. This left Ludwig unsure of his standings with these Nations, and Gilbert unsure of his standings in general. Being isolated in Russia was not healthy and Gilbert was admittedly nervous to see people he hadn't seen since the war ended.

Roderich's visit had been a test and the aristocrat had known it. Throughout their long lives, he had been a constant in Gilbert's life. They were friends, enemies, lovers, neighbors, family; Roderich was safe. If Gilbert could survive a visit from anyone, it was him. In the end, it had gone better than Ludwig expected, but not as well as he had hoped. Gilbert seemed skittish around the other, although there were no panic attacks.

He had admitted to Ludwig later that he could _feel_ the difference in them, that he knew deep down that he was no longer the same Nation as Roderich. Roderich told Ludwig that they reminded him of the Italy brothers now, their Nation-ness being split between 2 beings. He, at least, hadn't sensed their deeper connection.

By the time mid-January rolled around, they were finally settling into a routine. Ludwig had determined that Gilbert needed to feed every three days to maintain his healthy appearance. Any time longer and he began to look sick and tired again. Gilbert himself preferred to feed every day - he found Ludwig's blood addicting! To him, it was sweeter than nectar and richer than any wine.

Ludwig was also steadily working in the office, trying to ease through the reunification. Gilbert, when he was up to it, accompanied him. The rest of their time was spent together at the house, or walking the dogs amongst their citizens.

Ludwig smiled as he awoke on a snowy Friday morning. He had allowed them both to sleep in - Nations usually tended to rise early, but they were both still so tired. The office already knew it was a special day and not to expect him.

Gilbert was tucked in his favorite sleeping spot, curled up against Ludwig's chest. As the larger blond shifted his arm, Gilbert ended up rolling onto his back. He awoke to find Ludwig hovering over him, a smile brightening his blue eyes. "Guten Morgen West."

"Happy Birthday, Gilbert."

Gilbert slid his arms around Ludwig's neck, eyebrow perked in confusion. "My birthday? But..."

"I remembered it every year." Ludwig nuzzled the other's cheek with his nose.

Gilbert couldn't help but gape; he hadn't even remembered his own birthday while he was gone. It turned into a watery smile.

**

* * *

***The following section contains boy/boy kissing, sex and mentions of past consensual and non-consensual sex. Please skip to the next bold section if this makes you uncomfortable. If you choose to keep reading, do so - its Germancestuous!***

* * *

**

"I love you," Ludwig whispered as he pressed a chaste kiss to the silverette's lips.

The kiss lasted a moment, but as Ludwig went to pull away, Gilbert tightened his arms around his neck, dragging him back. Gilbert's response was deep and spine-tingling as he mashed their lips together. Breaking apart for air, Ludwig placed tiny kisses on the sensitive spot under the other's ear. Gilbert's legs fell open when Ludwig nudged his knees, allowing him to settle in between as he trailed kisses along his jaw. Their lips met again and one, or both, moaned into the kiss.

Finding his balance on his knees, Ludwig brought one hand around to caress Gilbert's body; down one arm, across his chest, around the curve of his hip, and gliding a finger along the waistband of his sleep pants. Gilbert froze and Ludwig pulled back slightly to see wide eyes and his breath coming in huffs.

The blond smiled softly. He had expected this reaction, but it made him sad to see it. He cupped his hand on Gilbert's cheek and looked into his eyes. "Who am I?"

"My West."

"You know I will always take care of you." Gilbert answered with a nod. "And that he cannot hurt you anymore." Another nod. "And that when I do this, it's because I love you. It always has been."

Gilbert smiled as he slid a hand down to cup Ludwig's cheek. "You're such a sap, West. Make me forget him. Make me remember you."

"Gladly." Ludwig lowered himself, drawing Gilbert's lips into a deep kiss. His hands resumed their caressing, joined by the other's. Soon, they were both devoid of clothes. Ludwig broke away to grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

"You belong to me and me alone." Ludwig purred into Gilbert's neck as he resettled between the other's legs. Gilbert moaned in excitement, growing louder as their aching members rubbed together. A quick dollop of lube and Ludwig slipped his first finger in, shortly followed by a second. To distract the other, he attacked the sensitive spot under Gilbert's ear. Gilbert redirected him to his mouth, twirling their tongues together. Slipping his third finger in, Ludwig absorbed the silverette's gasps. Skilled fingers remembered the body below and quickly found his sweet spot, eliciting louder moans.

Ludwig removed his fingers and applied a generous amount of lube to his aching member. He moved slowly as he lined himself up, refraining from slamming in like he wanted. Gilbert whined, nearly begging to be filled. Ludwig slid in gently, finally coming to rest completely inside his blood-bonded's tight heat. Gott, he had missed this.

"Gott West, move!" Gilbert thought he had died and gone to heaven as he dug his nails into Ludwig's shoulders. Eager to comply, Ludwig thrust his hips into Gilbert's quickly filling the room with the sounds of moans and the slap of skin on skin. Angling, Ludwig knew he hit his prostate when Gilbert arched up into him. Knowing they were both close, he reached a hand between them to grasp the other's neglected member.

A few expert strokes and well-placed thrusts later, they both came together in a flow of warm stickiness and shouted names. Collapsing, Ludwig rolled onto his back, bringing Gilbert onto his chest.

"Love you West." Gilbert murmured sleepily into his chest. He drifted off feeling Ludwig's voice rumble in his chest.

"I love you too, Bruder."

**

* * *

***This ends the mature content section. If you skipped the previous section, please continue reading from here.***

* * *

**

When Gilbert woke again, he was alone in the bed. For a moment he feared it had all been a dream. As he stood, a delicious pain flared along his backside, telling him it had all been true. With a groan, he stumbled his way to a hot shower.

Finally reemerging from the bathroom to hunt for clothes, Gilbert began to wonder where Ludwig was. Dressing, he left their bedroom and headed into the house. As he neared the kitchen, he could smell the sweet aroma of baking cake. Excited, he leaned around the entry into the kitchen.

Ludwig stood at the sink, washing a mixing bowl. On the counter sat a cooling cake, recently frosted. As Gilbert crept closer, he immediately recognized the design. His precious flag was recreated in frosting. Instead of the eagle however, carefully scripted words filled the space.

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Königreich Preußen

_Happy Birthday, Kingdom of Prussia_

_

* * *

Author's Note: So... I normally don't ask for reviews like this, but this was my first time writing something so sexual and/or graphic. How did I do? And for those who may have skipped that part, did the chapter still make sense? Did I do a good job sectioning off the mature content? Thoughts?_


End file.
